


Touch (aka “Do not let John watch Karkat’s crappy movies”)

by Miramise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramise/pseuds/Miramise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloppy make outs are interrupted by nerves and things learned from troll movies that are better forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch (aka “Do not let John watch Karkat’s crappy movies”)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/gifts).



> Written during the Gigapause. Set post game, though time and setting purposefully vague. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

John has all the nervousness. All of it.

Not a big surprise, if he had the working brain cells to mull over it. As it stands, said brain is nearly offline, and what's left only contributes to his flustered troubles. Well, partially.

To call it true, much of his ruffled state comes from the lips trailing bright marks in their wake along his neck, placed by one very focused Dave Strider.

How did he wind up in this situation again? Oh yes, by having a minor freak out about finding Dave ‘cute’, which sent him running to Rose. By answering a bunch of questions that twisted his brain and heart around, then being told there was a high probability that John was in fact demisexual. By having a second, third, and teetering on a fourth freak out before Rose's patience had worn thin and she'd spilled a secret regarding Dave's feelings for John. By getting shoved into a room along with the time knight, thanks to a very frustrated Karkat, who said if they wouldn't pull their heads out their waste chutes then he, being the generous and thoughtful romance guru he is, would do it for them.

Cue one very embarrassing discussion. Tears may have been shed, though neither would confirm. Raps were rhymed, much to John's bemused chagrin. Halting confessions made, with even more hesitant kissing.

In retrospect, John's fairly certain he can blame the kissing for everything. Damn Strider lips; they have a higher skillset than their swordkind specibus.

Apparently the heir's mind has wandered too far for Dave's liking. He pulls John hard against his own body, ripping a sharp gasp from the teen. Blue eyes squeeze shut as dual lances of heat and nerves surge through him. Anxious, trembling hands curl lightly over Dave's shoulder; John needs to anchor himself, yet is afraid to latch on as the feelings only intensify.

"D-D-Daaaave," Any other time, the tone coming from his throat would have left the younger teen an intense shade of deeply embarrassed red. The flush is still there, but it is anything but embarrassment John feels burning in him. The sudden rocking of the blond's hips does nothing to help John gain his wits. He practically claws at Dave's shoulder while his body undulates with the motions. Oversized teeth gnaw into his bottom lip; a soft whine is barely stifled behind the sharp bite.

"Quit holding back," Dave murmurs. He steals a moment to leave another burning mark at the juncture between John's shoulder and neck before leaning slightly away. "Nobody's around, and I _really_ want to hear you."

"It-it-iiit's embara-rassing," John stutters around a moan. "What if someone c-comes back?"

"We'll hear them. I made sure of it."

It takes a vast amount of will power for John to pull back enough to catch those crimson eyes. "What do you mean you made sure of it? What did you do?"

Red clad shoulder rise and fall with careless grace. "I strung some wind chimes to the doorknob. Loud wind chimes. Soon as the door opens, we'll hear them."

"B-but won't they... Dave... w-w..." It's no use; coherent thought flees once more in the wake of Dave's heated kisses. And damn, why is his neck so sensitive? Or anything else, for that matter. John burns from the inside out, frazzled from little more than a well-marked neck and slowly rocking hips.

Well, not so slow now.

"Dave, I..."

"Are you okay?"

John blinks once, twice, a moment spent before understanding that those wonderful, overwhelming sensations have stopped.

"Wha-?"

Dave reaches up, warm hands cupping the sides of John's face. "You seem kinda out of it; I mean more than usual. You okay? Am I moving too fast? Shit, I am, aren't I? Dammit, John, I told you to let me know if I was—"

"N-no," squeaks the heir. The abrupt shift is causing him a bit of confusion. Dark, wild locks bounce with a shake as he tries to get his thoughts in order. "No, no, I just... it..." A frustrated sigh huffs from his chest before John's head lands as a heavy weight onto Dave's shoulder. "Strong. Um, just feels really strong. B-but not bad."

"Huh." Dave places a hand over John's heart, feeling it beat almost double time, though it slows the longer John stays still. "Strong, huh?" He's sure John can't see the small, very satisfied smirk he's giving as the younger teen nods. "Just got overwhelmed by my mad skills, is that it?"

"Oh gawd, shut up, Dave," John whines, muffled as it is against Dave's shoulder. "Seriously, just stop talking. Your insufferable levels are crashing through the roof. Is that what you want, Dave? You want to leave a douchey hole in my roof? Because that is a thing that will happen if you keep talk—nng!"

Seeing the nervous babble for what it is, Dave puts a quick and decisive end to it when he grabs John by the hips and pulls the teen tighter against his lap. Neither can hold back an ardent moan as the hardness in their pants grind against each other. John again clamps onto Dave's shoulders, breath little more than a faint pant drowning out any other noise in the blond's ear. Dave decides he likes the sound and wants to hear more. He rolls his own hips hard against John, who can only mewl and hang on.

"D-Dave..."

"Too much?" Dave turns his attention once more to John's neck, his words tickling pale skin. "Need me to stop?"

"Gngh!" ' _So not fair,_ ' John thinks, the last he can manage before giving up and into everything without knowing what anything even means. It doesn't take long for the intensity to reach the same pitch as before, and his trepidation along with it.

This time Dave's already anticipating it, his hands still but not moving away. "Trust me?"

"O-of course. Isn't you—I'm just—it's—"

"Shh." One hand reaches up to pet John's hair. "We're not going to do anything serious, promise."

' _Huh?_ ' John moves back, bracing himself as his palms slide down to rest lightly against Dave's chest. "B-but isn't that what this is all about?"

The blond pulls up short hearing that. ' _Dafuq?_ ' "Where the hell did you get that idea?" he growls, already imagining sticking the shittiest sword he can find into whoever planted that notion into the heir's mind.

' _Okay, I guess that isn't it at all._ ' John leans forward in a futile attempt to hide the harsh blush he can feel all the way to the tips of his ears. A sharp poke just above his hip lets him know Dave is still waiting for an answer, which he mumbles into the knight's shoulder.

"Gonna have to up the volume there, Egbert. 'Fraid I don't speak shoulder yet." Dave does focus his hearing more as John only slightly raises his voice. It's enough this time to understand just where the ridiculous idea had come from. "Yeah, no. From here on out, you are forbidden from watching any of Vantas' shitty romance movies. Always thought they were just his spank bank collection, anyway." While Dave keeps his tone light, he's already planning to have a few words with the troll regarding the impressionability levels of Egberts the world over, but especially those named John. Sighing, Dave nudges lightly at John's chin with the tip of his nose. It takes a few tries before John caves and lifts his face. Normally clear blue eyes appear slightly watery. Dave can feel his heart trying to escape via his throat, though all of Bro's ironic training must have paid of finally as his face shows none of his internal panic.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. S'kay, John. We don't have to do anything—"

A breathy chuckle holds a quivering note to it, yet John's smile eases of some Dave's anxiety. "Yeah, sorry, not you. Not exactly. And feeling kind of stupid about it now. No more Karkat movies, even if he says I'll learn all I need to know about being a proper matesprit."

"And that is completely the wrong idea, anyway. _We_ are boyfriends. Trust me, that is much cooler than GrumpKat's weird mates-piratey thing."

Dave feels his heart unclench at the sound of the laugh he's fallen in love with spilling happily from his boyfriend.

"You dork. You know what it is," John chuckles.

Another shrug. "Can't say I particularly care at this point in time, what with a hot derp on my lap and all. Seriously, anything remotely related to things short, grey, and angry can go ride the mountain of fucks I'm currently giving. I promise you it'll be the smoothest ride around with that very empty supply of fucks used to construct it—" A small grin is hidden behind John's hand when he covers Dave's mouth with it.

"Shut up, Dave, and kiss me already." John pulls his hand back, still smiling without bothering to hide the faint blush he's given himself with that order.

"Sir, yes sir. One pair of hot Strider lips commencing with the mack on right now, sir."

"'Bout time."

Dave is good to his word; lips John swears are actually burning once more following a line down his neck. This time John doesn't hold back the small whimpers as his senses are thrashed under the blond's attention. Somehow he's able to keep enough of his mind working to try and explain just what is going on.

"Sorry, just n-nervous, still—aaahhn." The heir tilts his head back, exposing more of his throat for Dave's attention. "N-never... never really... with anyone... this far."

Internally, Dave is simultaneously doing a victory dance while flipping a certain spider troll off. ' _Stupidity knows no bounds if she didn't even try to go for at least the sloppy make outs._ ' Not that Dave thinks they should have; he's perfectly fine with being the first to make John tremble and moan. If he has his way, he'll be the _only_ one doing that from now on.

Still, he knows he has to take it slow, and pulls back just enough to let his lips brush against pale skin as he speaks.

"Told you, s'kay. Not going too far right now. Just trust me. Gonna make you feel good with just a bit of touch, if you're cool with that." A breath he didn't know he was holding expels slowly when John nods once. Dave guesses any further talk will only drag on John's nerves, so he sets his lips back to the slim throat while pulling the heir closer by his hips. He lets John readjust himself on Dave's lap before moving one hand up and across the heir's stomach. The muffled chuckle causes the blond to smirk, but he doesn't linger as tickling his boyfriend isn't what he has in mind right now. Something to try later, perhaps.

Long fingers drift down to the top of the blue pajama pants John had grown fond of even after the Game. Dave pauses, giving John a moment to stop, then slips inside when he gets a short 'hnn' in reply. Red eyes close tightly as he curls a hand around John's cock, marveling a little at the heat radiating from the flesh lying heavy in his palm.

"Gonna have to call a fire department in here, Egbert. Think I'm getting second degree burns already."

"Oh my fuck—please shut the hell—eeeegnh!" John jumps up, a squeal he will deny to the end of days bursting from his lips. "Your—shit—dirty talk i-is the worst, I swear."

Dave doesn't bother replying, focusing on the length pulsing in his hand. He gives it a few light strokes, but stops short of anything more without lube. "Hand me that tube there on the nightstand. Don't wanna give you road rash."

"...the _worst_ ," John huffs. He grabs the blond's shoulder and leans over to snag the tube he failed to notice before this whole sloppy make out session started. "And where the hell did this come from?"

"Hey, boy scouts say be prepared. Don't want to break the motto."

"You were never a scout."

"Hush and hand over the lube." Dave holds out the hand not currently occupying the land of cock and balls—he is so using that in a rap later—and catches the tube dropped there from nerveless fingers. A few minutes of hand acrobatics sees the lube applied generously to the palm now curled more tightly around John's dick. The trembling, loud moan vibrating in the younger teen's chest is beyond satisfying.

"Dave... Dave... Dave... unh—fuck." His hands jerk up to run through and tug at blond hair. He tries not to pull, but every few strokes, Dave twists his fingers just so, and John can't help a sharp yank as a lance of pure fire seems to race up his spine. Dave doesn't mind, even enjoys it, knowing he's the one driving John to lose that control. He's careful to keep the pace slow, though that proves harder to do when he feels one of John's hand reach down and mold itself to Dave's crotch.

"Shit, John." He tries to keep his focus on John's pleasure, listening to every whine and moan as he learns which touch sets the heir off more. That focus is broken when the hand resting over his own cock gives a light squeeze. Good, and also not enough. "Harder."

John swallows and does as told; cupping the hard flesh he can feel under the cloth. A short growl answers back just before Dave's grip tightens with a kind of twirling motion right under the head, leaving John gasping on a sudden lack of air. His hand spasms against Dave's cock, which sets the blond off more. It's a spiral effect; one driving the other with more frenzied motions each time. John rocks shamelessly against Dave's hand, teeth biting deep into his lips doing nothing to stop the high pitched whimpers with every stroke along his cock. Dave gives up on his own pretenses, rolling his hips up to feel more of John's touch. Soon the air is filled with shared gasps, pleas, and moans for more, harder, _there_.

John is the first to fall, his body seizing up tight as piano wire. Dazed blue eyes roll back in his head, while a choked off 'oh god' is all he can manage as his spills hot and fast over Dave's hand. His orgasm causes his own fingers to twitch and curl hard against Dave, setting off the blond's climax in turn. Dave bites down on John's shoulder harder than intended, leaving the faint imprint of teeth and the beginning of what will be a spectacular bruise in the morning.

The teens slowly relax, breathing fast to regain the lost air from moments before.

"Holy shit."

"Y-yeah." John gathers enough energy to lean back. His eyes are still blown as he takes in his boyfriend's state, then shyly leans forward to brush their lips together. "Hi."

Dave freezes, then chuckles and deepens the kiss before pulling back. "You get a grade A orgasm, and the first thing out your mouth is 'hi'. You are the derpiest. It is you."

"It is, in fact, me," John nods in agreement. "I am also the sleepiest." He glances down, giving into a very smug grin as he sees the stain on Dave's pants. "And you are the stickiest."

"You're not exactly oil-free yourself right now." Dave pulls out his coated hand as proof. He gives it a considering look, but John snatches him by the wrist before the blond can do anything. "What?"

"No. Dave, no. You are not doing anything else, because my dick can't take it. Just grab the towel I _know_ you got stashed somewhere in here, use it, and let's crash for a few."

"Spoil my fun." Dave reaches for the towel he had placed out of sight—no pressure, after all—and does as told. Minutes later see the two lounging on Dave's bed.

"I mean it, though. No more looking at Karkat's crappy movies. You'd probably learn more reading Rose's fanfiction, if it doesn't traumatize you into celibacy, that is."

"Can't have that." John scoots closer to drape his arm across Dave's waist. "But no giving Karkat any grief. He was just trying to help."

"Karkat's help amounts to blowing shit up a thousand times out of proportion," Dave murmurs. "Now hush and go to sleep. Gotta recover for sloppy make outs, round two."

"Pfff." A mutter about crazy, sword-wielding Striders answers back as John settles in. The room is soon filled with the light sounds of heir and knight both dozing in the early evening light.


End file.
